A) RELATED APPLICATIONS
This application is related to an application of Charles D. Stormon, Edward Saleh, Nikos B. Troullinos and Raymond M. Leong which is filed concurrently herewith, Ser. No. 08/284,372, filed Aug. 1, 1994, and which is entitled "An Instruction Set for a Content Addressable Memory Array Integrated with a General Logic Block."